


Ring

by zellieh



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Romance, Slash, Wedding Rings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Napoleon muses on his commitment to Illya, and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fun written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/profile)[**muncle**](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/)'s Theme 51 - drabbles.

It's not a claddagh, because the two-hands-holding-a-crowned-heart motif started a lecture about the 'corrupt aristocracy' and 'symbols of a decadent' something-or-other, and I thought they looked too girly anyway.

It's not a friendship ring, because as Illya said, we are so much more than friends.

It's not a commitment ring, because commitment made me think of insane asylums.

It's not an engagement ring or a wedding ring, because obviously we can't get married.

It's a plain band of steel made from some melted-down Thrush bullets that missed us. It's just a ring, my ring, and Illya's ring matches it perfectly.


End file.
